Seilaa: Loki's Girls
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Keilaa, and X-Man from and alternate reality, is summoned to the world of the Avengers to use her powers on Loki to find the location of the Tesseract. LokixOCs. T-rated for Loki's infinite sexiness. Yay!


Seilaa

Keilaa, and X-Man from and alternate reality, is summoned to the world of the Avengers to use her powers on Loki to find the location of the Tesseract. LokixOCs. T-rated for Loki's infinite sexiness. Yay!

While uploading this story I decided to actually take a look at the story guidelines (don't tell me you actually read them) and I realized that every story I've ever read and every story I've ever uploaded hasn't not broken at least one of those rules. Man do I have so many violations. It's not like we get in trouble for it, so..

xoxo

"Director Fury?"

"Don't be nervous, Coulson. You always get antsy when we do this." Fury assured the Agent.

"I know, it's just this time, it's super important."

Every time this happened, Coulson was memorized. Not only by what it brought, but the whole mind-blowing concept of it all. Transporting someone from an alternate dimension. Someone with the power to get the answers the needed from Loki.

Any moment now, the woman would appear.

And there she was. Standing almost six feet tall, her long eyelashes fluttered open. She looked around and was only disoriented for a moment, for she had years of practice in this art of inter-dimensional reality travel.

She had a spiky mop of golden mouse brown hair and a long face, one that looked like it had served many years. She was wearing a skin-tight body suit with many complicated layers. Only her toned thighs and arms were visible. She removes a think tan cloak.

"Miss Miya," Coulson stepped forward to the beauty. "Greetings, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Let's begin the briefing then," Fury interjected. The X-Man Keilaa Miya followed as the Agents clued her in on the situation.

"So this Loki person, and opposition, is withholding a power source called the Tesseract, and you want me to probe his mind to find the location."

"Exactly, Agent Miya. You keep up."

"I've told you before to call me Keilaa."

"Excuse him, Agent Keilaa. I'll show you where we have the prisoner and you can start working on him immediately."

"How long do I need to stay. I can't stay more than three days or you know what happens." Keilaa said and Coulson tried to keep up with her long-legged pace.

"You get stuck here?" Coulson asked.

"Something like that." she glance at the Director.

"You'll be here as long as it takes Miss Miya until Loki has revealed the location of the Tesseract. You can travel back when you start to..you know what."

Keilaa stopped. "You know it doesn't work that way, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. You have no idea how much power it takes for us in the other reality to summon me here. It takes magic, which is not so readily available as it might be for your prisoner demi-gods. And I'm here to fix _your_ otherworldly problems. There is no reason for my people to have diplomatic relations with the organization of another reality that has no involvement with our time even if it is to supposedly benefit upon the lives of human. I am just a tool to you." she nearly huffed.

"We mean no offense to your people, Miss Miya. I believe the X-men are to for the common good of humans. Now if we could move on and stop wasting your precious time." He gestured forward. Miya sighed and tried to ignore all the offense he had _just_ thrown at her.

Coulson out his hand on her back and ushered her forward into the room of the sky-high S.H.I.E.L.D. operations center where Loki was being held.

Keilaa gestured to for the Agents to step back and stared down the God of Mischief who had noticed the man was standing still glaring at her in his cell.

She raised her hands and put them against the glass.

"Fury, there is an obvious problem here. This glass is much too thick for my psychic powers to penetrate I'll need to go inside the cell-"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Loki is far too dangerous."

"Look, do you want the location of the all-powerful Tesseract or not. I have to get in there, or he has to come out." She bit her tongue.

Fury grunted and lifted his communicator to his mouth. "I need a few escorts in here. Ones with big guns."

"I can take care of myself."

Coulson went over to the control panel and Keilaa cautiously sauntered in. She stayed as far on the other side of the tank from Loki, as he did the same and his back was back against the wall. He smiled, wondered what was so special about this strangely and seductively dressed girl that allowed her to come in his cage with him.

Keilaa took a deep breath and took one step forward, raising her hands. She shut here eyes. _Closer_. She took another step forward. Another. She really wasn't sensing anything!

"Keilaa. Don't get that close."

"I can't take care of myself.." she again muttered.

One step closer. She was now halfway across the talk. Loki's smile was fading. He was worried what this pixie-haired vixen was up to.

Keilaa opened her eyes. This was going nowhere. She would need to get closer; as in touching him.

Keilaa made the symbol with her fingers for to two agents to come in. They stood on both sides of her. "Now Loki, I'm going to put my hands on your face. You going to stay still, and let me in. And we won't have to hurt each other at all." she reached forward.

"Don't _touch me_." Loki teleported behind her and moved to whack her head, but Keilaa was quicker. She spun around and threw her arm forward, freezing the in-motion Loki in space with her telekinesis. He was frozen in her time and her painted-blue finger was right in front of his nose. She spread out the rest of her palm and straightened. The two agents, who had scrambled in the sudden attempted attack, were now looking in awe. Loki was staring down Keilaa and it shook her a tiny bit.

"Magnificent.." Coulson whispered. He was always mesmerized by her "mutant" powers.

"Hold him." Keilaa glanced at the two agents and they hesitated before grabbing Loki's arms through the greenish glow of her power surrounding them.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and entered his mind.

Well, at least she tried to. She sense something now, but I was blank with no significance. Endless blackness. Green, the slightest sign of blue. Those were the only differences. She floated around the sea for a few minutes until she hit something. She could tell he was struggling to get her out, but her had no idea what he was fighting, so he was losing the battle.

She would try to speak to him.

"_Loki. Loki. That's what I was told you are called. Who are you? I what to know about you. I want to know what they need. _Show_ me where the Tesseract is."_

She saw a few images speed by. _The sight of overlooking a Golden City. A dark place where the sun never shines and he shivered endlessly. An emptiness of despair. And the offer of power, or royalty, in the place of a task to find a power. An army to invade and assist. BLUE. This blue fire. POWER. Raw power. It made them both swoon. _She was self-conscious of the fact that she may have just moaned out loud. Oh well, she'd just tell Agent Coulson and Director Fury that was a normal thing she did while she read people. She was after all experience every same emotion they were while she was surfing through their minds.

_So this blue must be the "Tesseract". _

_Show me more, Loki. Let me experience its power, and lead me to it._

_She could see it now, the box-sized cube incased in a metal sphere. She reached out to it, wanting to touch it and feel the surge of power-_

Keilaa was thrown from his mind, like someone shut the door in his face.

She flew back and slammed against the glass, having been launched across the room. She keeled over; all the breath had been knocked out of her. After she recovered she removed the freeze from Loki and collapsed as Loki continued to speed at her.

LOKI POV ! :D

I was surprised when they brought in the woman. She was gorgeous, for a human. Or was she. Something about her altered me that she was no ordinary human the moment she came into the room of my cell. But for sure, she was stunning. She was wear strange attire from what the humans I had encountered normally wear, and thus she overall looked quite out of place. She didn't look like she wanted to be here more than I did.

She pressed her hands against the glass but announced she would have to come _inside_ me cell. What the hell? What was she going to do to me? Why had S.H.I.E.L.D. bring her in?

She came in a slowly approached me. She repeatedly assured the Agents that she could take care of herself. Hmpf, I don't think so, little girl. She was obviously trying to discover the location of the Tesseract, but how did S.H.I.E.L.D. think she was going to do it. I'm not going to tell her anything!

She stepped forward, right in front of me. My back was against the wall. She reached forward and spoke.

"Now Loki, I'm going to put my hands on your face. You going to stay still, and let me in. And we won't have to hurt each other at all."

She's _better_ not touch me. I'm not letting you do anything to me! "Don't _touch me_." I growled.

Now was my chance.

_Zzz! _What the? What the hell? My body was now surrounded in a green hue, and I couldn't move. I was stopped mid-leap.

Who was this strange vixen?

I could see her delicate finger in front of my face as she spread out her palm. She continued to hold it there and brought both her hands around to place them only my face as she called too soldiers to hold my arms. It wasn't as if I could move. Damn her!

I could feel her inside my mind. Twisted witch! _Get out_. I struggled my best to fight out this unknown enemy.

I hear her moan out loud as she probed my thoughts.

Finally I was able to force her out just as she was about to reach _that_ deep back in my mind.

Suddenly I was back in motion as she slammed violently against the glass. I was flying at her. Now was my chance to end the bitch for raping my mind.

By the time I reached her she had blacked out of consciousness.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Keilaa awoke with a massive headache, as this was normal for a telepath who had just entered a difficult mind. And then had gotten a likely concussion on hard foot thick glass.

She observed her surrongind. She was lying on an awkward cot in a medium-sized metal quartes. Still aboard the ship. Hoe long had she been out? Was it time for her to hurry back.

She pulled on her gloves and boots- who had removed them?- and peeked into the corridor. She followed her disoriented sense of direction navigating through the sky-bound metal mass. She came into an open meeting room. At the briefing table sat all of the members of the Avengers.

"You're just in time, Miss Miya. Everyone's been waiting to meet you and find out what you've discovered about Loki. Let me introduce you to our Avengers."

Keilaa looked around the room and locked eyes with a very strange group of fellows. Of course she had seen stranger, she was an X-Man after all.

"Avengers, Keilaa Miya. Top telepath of the Other Dimension."

Stars-and-Stripes boy raised to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Miya. We're grateful for your..help." He had a firm handshake, she noticed. And a fine, tight ass.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Captain. You exist in our reality too but no one's bothered to dig you up from the sea floor yet there. We're pretty sure there's no Tesseract in our world down there too, so we've postponed the rescue operation." She ended it with a cheerful smile, and Steve looked grim like he was about to heave. The whole room stared at her unblinkingly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Tony stood to greet her. "Telepath girl. Good to meet you- Keilaa. Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist."

"Hh, You do not amuse me, Iron Man." She also shook his hand with a grin.

She waved at the rest of the Avengers and took turn shaking each of their hands.

"Now that that's over with, Miya?"

"Oh right. Loki. So you see, I wasn't able to find anything on the Tesseract. I'm afraid I've been of no use to you. Can I go home now, Fury?"

"Are you sure, Agent Miya."

"I'm sure. Did you see how I got thrown out? That was brutal. That's what his mind is, brutal. Extremely unnavigable. Lost. Sorry I can't help you."

But Keilaa wasn't allowed to leave, because Fury was convinced her power would be useful in some way.

Yeah, useful in being kidnapped.

A/N:

So I've been reading every Loki/OC Avengers fic on here and decided to now make my own. It took me a while to develop my oc, but because she's a mutant, I'm proud to say she didn't become a Mary-Sue. Related to that, I know this sort of counts as an X-Men/Avengers crossover, but Marvel is Marvel and I wouldn't know which X-Men category to put it in. I'm most familiar with the original American X-Men cartoon, and the X-Men: Evolutions cartoon. Also speaking of which, one of my favorite W&tX-M fics was called "The Old Switcheroo" and it was fricken hilarious. I still have the story ID (somewhere) and If you find the author convince her to put the story back up on here! I hate when authors delete their stories whether because it's an hold on or because they canceled continuation of the story/put it on prolonged hiatus or whatever (I also hate it when they stop uploading for like a year without an official hiatus chapter. You know who you are, 3%?35, I see you've been updating your _other_ stories to date since 2004). Anyway, don't delete stories because they can still be discovered, and the readers can make their own ending. That's much better than the alternative.

Blah Blah Blah. Wow. I can't shut up.

_Anyway_, Keilaa (zhe OC) isn't the exact kind of OC I had wanted for the original pilot plot, but the back-story fit the powers and the story. The compatibility? Not so much. My original OC for the part, Seina, was much more better suited for Loki. But her story wouldn't have made a very good fanfic. I'll talk about Seina for a moment. She had no origin story with her meeting Loki, at least not one that I could remember. She was also a love interest for Tony and was inspired by this " [ADD LINK] ". Loki granted her the powers of a God and I drew her own armor - [ADD LINK]

Ah! Now I remember! I think Seina met while he was taking down New York and he took her somehow, and S.H.E.I.L.D. considered her his prisoner. That's all I can recall but I don't think it's exactly correct. Maybe one of these chapters will be a short Seina VanderrxLoki sometin. Who Knows.

Let's get back to Keilaa. The only way I can think to get her to fall for Loki/the reverse is undriven crush, which is what Seina had, but stronger and under much different circumstances.

I'm thinking somehow alternate Keilaa (hee hee) has some secret, Sigh. What am I going to do.

OH! I know! He He.

So I haven't even really examined _Keilaa_ yet, but I'll give her a character profile in the next chapter. Review!


End file.
